


Soulmates?

by QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Break Up, Lots of Angst, M/M, being used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl/pseuds/QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl
Summary: Sometimes love isn't real





	Soulmates?

**Author's Note:**

> LOST AND LOTS OF ANGST

Angst:Lots and lots of angst  
Bruce was laying motionless on his and what used to be Thor's bed. He hasn't seen Thor since he just got up and left to space for some emergency. It's been months and Bruce really doesn't know what to do. So much has happen in the past months. The snap was undone the battle was won and he turned backed into Bruce Banner.   
Bruce fell into a depression. Thor wasn't their to help him get through everything. He couldn't get over the death of his ex and Best Friend Tony Stark. He had been their for him for so long that he didn't think that he could work with out him. He thought that after he died Thor would be their but he left.  
  
After the ending in endgame:  
Bruce reaches for Thor's hand with tears in his eyes. " Thor tony's gone hes not coming back and that's really hard on me please just understand."  
Thor had just been standing their not knowing what to say.   
Bruce had had enough he let go and stood back he stop the tears and just remembered that he had to be strong so he could help pepper and tony's kids. “I’m done. I’m done trying so hard only for you to never even look in my direction!” Bruce yelled at Thor trying to not let any tears slip. He fail since just looking at Thor's face was enough to brake him.  
“It wasn’t even fun at first, honestly. It was just like… Morphine.” Thor spoke slowly not letting any emotion show on his face. He really did try to love Bruce but he couldn't. Many people reunited with their family yet Thor was still alone. He did truly like Bruce at first its just that after a while he just started to Use Bruce so he could feel something.  
"I'm sorry Bruce your just...You’re just not enough anymore.” Thor spoke slowly, voice cracking. His heart cracked seeing how Bruce's mask of not caring just shattered into a millions pieces. Bruce stood their shocked, he couldn't believe that Thor the person he had been looking to for comfort and love had just said that he was just a distraction for him.  
Bruce let the tears fall, he stood and looked at Thor strait in the eyes and spoke, “Remember when you promised we’d always be together?" Bruce began to choke on his tears no longer being able to look at Thor."Because I remember when I thought you meant it.” With that Bruce looked once more at Thor and walked out of their shared roomed in the compound.  
  
Present  
Bruce didn't get out of the lab when he heard FRIDAY say that the Guardians and Carol where in the in the living room.  
"Hey Mr.Bruce almost all the hero's are here for our meeting." Peter said walking into the lab.  
Peter had become the New Stark. Once he graduated he would be partly in charge of Stark Industry. And once Morgan grew she, Peter, and Harley would be in charge of Stark industry. Peter reminded Bruce of tony so much. They both loved science and had such an abounded urge to help people and further science.  
"I'll be down." Bruce said getting up from his stool and walked to down the hall. He stopped when he heard the voice that once brought so much joy and happiness to him.  
Bruce continue walking pretending to not look or hear Thor. He could feel Thor's eyes on him but he just ignored them. He began to zone out.  
"Bruce!" Carol said shaking him to look up."Are you all right?"  
"Uh yeah just thinking about and experiment I was working on." Bruce said quickly. He looked up and saw Thor's worry gaze but just as quickly looked away.  
The meeting went well and normal giving updates and even more insight on other heroes working in cities keeping calm. Once the meeting ended Bruce got up and walked to his room ready to fall asleep but someone grabbed his wrist. He didn't see who it was but the person ended up pushing him into his room and closed the door.  
"What the fuck!?" Bruce yelled but was shut up with a hand. He looked up and saw Thor's face. He quickly went from anger to annoyance and heart ache. Bruce quickly pushed him away and looked down.  
"Bruc-" Thor tried to speak but was cut off.  
"Please don't talk Thor Ple...please-leave." Bruce said chocking on his words.  
Thor tried to grab Bruce's hand but it was slapped away with a hand turning green.   
Bruce put his arm to his side and calmed his breathing making hulk go back down. Bruce quickly walked to the door trying to leave feeling suffocated by Thor's presents but was quickly stopped.  
"Thor!Pl..PLEASE!"Bruce yelled.  
Thor walked back and looked at Bruce intensely, “Back then, I lied when I told you I didn’t love you.” Thor said speaking slowly with tears streaming down his face.  
Bruce walked further closer to the door and looked up. “It never works for us, and it never will Thor.” Bruce said then walked out the door quickly running to the elevator before Thor could even chase after him.


End file.
